Genius meets Genius
by Redwall6921
Summary: This is what happens when a genius boy, that has given up on life and instead walks the path of Otaku, gets transported into a fictional world he has no knowledge about with a power from a different fictional world. "Hey you, cute redhead, go out with me?" "Actually I'm a guy, I'm just in a girl's body." "... you mean like trans-gender?" "..." " ... was that a no?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any other references mentioned in this fanfic**

Kaito was bored out of his mind as he stared at the pools of water below.

"Augggghh! Why is everything so boring!" he said to no one as his legs dangled off the ledge of a cliff.

Kaito was a boy of 16 years old that stood at 5 feet 6 inches with light blond hair spiked in a downward direction and purple eyes. He wore white and black sneakers, black slacks, yellow t-shirt, and a black jacket with a black headband on his head.

Despite the normal appearance, Kaito was special, in the sense that a little over two months ago, he didn't even exist. Well technically speaking he had existed, just not in this world. That's right Kaito was in fact a dimensional traveler. Back in his original world Kaito was considered a genius by many, and with good reason.

From an early age Kaito was different from other kids, in the fact that things naturally came faster to him, so fast in fact that nothing had ever truly become a challenge to him. It seemed that everything he set his mind into learning he could. Math? Easy. Science? No problem. Languages? Already learned 12 by the age of 7. Cooking? He could compete with world chefs. Life had simple become too easy for Kaito, and with that came a startling realization. If he no challenge and he could become anything he wanted, then what was the point of trying at all.

Kaito at the age of 16 had grown bored of the world around him, nothing was interesting anymore. He had graduated high-school at the time, demeaning it a waste of time since they had nothing to teach him. Using his intelligence and knowledge of technology he had made and programed plenty of useful apps and games, which brought an easy income every month, meaning he had no need for a job. He moved out of the house and into a one-person apartment at the same time since he could take care of himself now.

He had closed off himself from the rest of the world, spending much of his time with the only thing that still interested him. An online friend had introduced him to the world of anime, so he spent countless hours just watching and reading various fictional works of art, letting them take away at least some of the boredom he felt. In a way, he had become what people called a NEET, not that he cared what they thought.

On the day of the incident, he had gone to a nearby anime convention in Tokyo. He had cosplayed as Sakamaki Izayoi from the anime [Problem Children are coming from Another World] since one of his online friend had commented how similar they both were. Truth be told he could relate to Izayoi since he too found the world too boring and would rather go to another world where he could be challenged. Seeing no reason to not go as him, he bought the costume, dyed his hair blond, and got purple contact lenses to complete the look.

He spent countless yen and hours going around the convention gather books, DVDs and other merchandise before finally heading home way past dark. He had safely arrived at his apartment, the only trouble was when a truck had gone off the road and hit a light post, narrowly missing him in the process. Kaito had then went off to fill the tub so that he could take a nice warm bath after such a long day, but just as he was almost done, the light had done off.

Thinking it was just a black out, he had searched under the sink for candles or at least a flashlight, but it had been too dark to tell. Feeling something wet he remembered that he had forgotten to turn the faucet off, and as he hastily tried to do so, he accidentally fell inside and knocked something inside the tub as well. Tragically it was then that the light had decided to come back, and the last image he saw was that of a still plugged in radio inside the tub with him give off sparks before he was electrocuted.

For some inexplicable reason, he was still alive but not everything was the same. Kaito woke up in a tropical jungle scared out of his mind. He tried to make sense of the entire thing but couldn't come up with anything.

The second shock, came when he discovered he had gained some supernatural powers, in fact they resembled exactly what he knew Izayoi to have in the anime. It took him a while to get used to his new superhuman strength, speed, and durability. It freaked him out a little bit, but after he killed a tiger in the jungle by throwing a rock with his super strength he was glad to have them.

Discovering his new powers had given him the excitement that he always wanted, he didn't question why he had them, just thanked that he did. However, that feeling was quickly losing its luster, until he felt bored of his abilities again. Another strange phenomenon was that his appearance had effectively changed into that of Izayoi, the blond hair and purple eyes had remained unchanged since his arrival.

Using his enhanced abilities, he could find a town. For some reason, he was in a remote part of China, worse was that he had traveled back in time to 1980. This hit him particularly hard since he had been hoping for a new adventure or at least a new world to explore, but he received neither. Worse yet was that the internet had yet to be invented, meaning that he could distract himself like he normally could.

For two months, he had explored China, beating up gangs and stealing their money, or looking for something interesting but he found nothing.

It was then as he was beating up another gang member that they had spilled the beans of a supposed magical spring, hidden in a remote part of China that was guarded by a tribe of warriors.

For the first time in weeks he found something that peeked his interest, so he was excited to see if the rumors were true.

When he arrived, he had been greeted by a pudgy Chinese man dressed in a green military inform and he was told about the spring that could apparently turn anything that got dunked inside into something else.

"Wait. So you are telling me that every single one of these springs had someone drown inside them. Don't you have sign or something to stop that," he asked the pudgy man.

He nodded back before pointed to a row of signs written in all types of languages, mostly 'Beware' or 'Danger'. "Ah, yes. We do, but visitors seam to just ignore them. A new spring is usually added every year. This year for example we have the Spring of Drowned Clown, it is a tragic tale of clown that drowned last week."

After he spent a couple of hours learning about the place and dunking a variety of small insects inside to see what kind of springs there were he bid his farewell, hoping to find the supposed Amazon village.

He searched for an hour before he gave up and decided to enjoy the sun.

"Come one, please let something happen. ... Maybe I should get a girlfriend? Never had any of those before, maybe it will be interesting," he sighed in misery. "I miss games. I miss music. I miss the internet. I miss anime. I miss por- porridge."

Just as he was closing his eyes, he heard a crash. Looking off into the distance he saw a beautiful redhaired girl with a pigtail, and dressed in a white Gi leap way from a some type of weapon that resembled a rattle. Then came a panda that caught up to the girl, a wooden sign board in one paw and a backpack in the other.

"I've never seen a panda run on two legs before. How ... interesting," Kaito said as he gained a devilish grin.

He leaped away from his location, grabbing his own bag, intent on following the cute girl and interesting panda.

This however was not to be because just as he was nearing them, another cute girl appeared. She had waist length purple hair tied with two buns on top, traditional Chinese clothing and was wielding one of those rattle weapons. Stopping in front of her, he looked her over once.

"Hey. You want to go out?" he said stating his intention from the start.

The petite girl just stopped to pick up her thrown weapon, glaring at him, "Get out of my way, stupid boy."

"Ouch. My first rejection. Oh well, can't win them all," Kaito said not bothered by the girl that was staring at him with annoyance. Looking at the direction of where the red-haired girl was heading he asked, "Hey, do you know which direction your cute friend was heading to."

"Pig-tailed girl is not my friend, she is enemy. Shampoo is to hunt down and kill girl. If you continue to waste my time, I will kill you," the girl declared as she pointed on of her rattles in his direction.

Kaito looked amused, "Well purple head, you are welcome to try?" He spread his arms wide open inviting her to take the first shot.

Shampoo growled at him, before sprinting at him and leaping into the air, she then brought her chui weapons with all the strength she got.

The blonde however had a small scowl of disappointment, he had thought that she could at least show him something new, but he saw every move she made as if it was in slow motion. Taking the hit his disappointment grew as he felt nothing from the attack.

From the shocked expression that the girl had she wasn't expecting that, and it was then that he moved. To him it was as if time had slowed to a crawl and he was just moving at regular speeds. Stepping back from the girl suspended in air, he lightly pushed her away with a soft shove to her mid-section. Then time returned and Shampoo was launched away from the blow like a ragdoll, tumbling and hitting the ground before skidding to a halt.

"Ah, shit," Kaito said as he looked at his hand, "Didn't think that she was that much weaker, ...or that I was that strong." Glancing at the direction of the redhaired girl he sighed, "I guess I'll just look for them later."

Walking to the purple haired girl, he say that she was passed out, she was littered with cuts and a palm shaped bruise starting to form on her stomach and the lower half of her shirt had been ripped to shreds. "So, Shampoo, I guess that I'll be visiting that Amazon village after all." He picked her up bridal style to not put pressure on her injury.

(Scene change)

"Cool I guess," the young man said as he looked at the village, getting directions from the guide, something that he should have done the first time.

Walking closer he saw a number of women in different styles of armor practicing with weapons or each other. There were a few men as well, but not as many as the women. It was then that one of the woman had spotted him she then turned away and sprinted to a nearby bell, sending a village wide alert.

More Amazons started to pour out of the village, all armed with a variety of weapons, as he almost made it to the entrance, with Shampoo still in his arms.

A woman with green hair in two buns stepped forward, brandishing a spear that she pointed at him. "You male, what are you doing with sister Shampoo!?"

'Oh, looks like she is more important than I thought. Still, I shouldn't waste so much time here, my prey is escaping right now.' "I don't want any trouble, just came to drop her off," he said with a smug smile.

"Put her down and step away," she growled back.

He did as he was told and laid her on the ground as gently as he could, then he walked some distance away. The Amazon signaled to two other women and they ran to Shampoo before collecting her and running into the village.

With that there was a strange standoff, Kaito standing on one side of the plane and thirty Amazons on the other. Slowly tension began to increase, Kaito felt the bubbling excitement of an upcoming fight, he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists.

Just as it looked like Kaito was going to make the first move, the woman that had been speaking lowered her weapon, the rest doing the same. "You have done us a great favor by bringing sister Shampoo back to us. For that accept our thanks," she said as they all put on a fist inside of the other hand and gave a bow of respect.

Disappointed at not being able to fight, he lazily returned the gesture. Seeing that anything of interest was over he turned his back to them and began to walk away.

Once he was inside the jungle forest again he turned to a large tree, and punched it, launching it deeper into the forest.

"My how interesting sonnie," an aged voice said as a shriveled old woman dressed in a green dress and large eyes landed on the ground from the tree she had been hiding at.

Looking over at her Kaito concluded that she couldn't be much bigger than a foot and a half, but there was a presence to her that told him that she was strong. "I noticed you observing me as soon as I arrived in your village. Was there something you needed?"

Cologne looked at him once more before speaking, "I wish to thank you for bringing back my Great grand-daughter back too me."

"It was no problem. There was something that I was wonder however," he said to the old woman.

"Oh, and what is that?" she said curiously, holding her large wooden staff closer to her.

"When I saw, Shampoo was it, I saw her chasseing a redhaired girl and a panda. What can you tell me about them?" Kaito figured it was a good time to find out more about the girl.

"Ah yes, the pig-tailed girl and her pet panda. Recently there was a village wide tournament to see who was the strongest among the still unmarried girls. She and her panda sneaked in during the village during the final round and ate the banquet that was supposed to act as the prize for the winner. Shampoo was the winner and the redhaired girl challenged her to a match, which the outsider won. Amazon law stats that if a female from outside the village was to defeat an Amazon, then they would receive the Kiss of Death, the Amazon in question would be tasked to kill her before she was allowed to return or face punishment."

The grin on Kaito returned, 'So that girl was strong, and it seems that she gets into interesting situations.'

"Thank you for the information," he said as he began to walk past her, but just as he neared her he jumped a six feet in the air, avoiding the fast moving leg-swipe. Still in the air he saw the old woman leap at him and swung her wooden staff at speeds that he could barely track. Grinning to himself he threw a punch meeting the attack head on. The collision between the two attacks was like a bomb had set off, the wind generated between the attacks crushed anything around the two and pushed them back several feet away. The wooden staff had exploded into splitters upon contact.

Skidding to a stop they scanned each other before they grinned to each other.

"Well sonnie, it seems that I was right. You were the one to defeat Shampoo, weren't you?" Cologne questioned him getting into a more relaxed position, before magically pulling out an identical staff from the hidden folds in her sleeves.

'What? No more fighting? I starting to get blue balled over here?' "Well damn Granny, you're pretty strong. I guess the hand print was the first clue huh? Tell her I apologize but she was the one to attack first," he hoped to continue the fight but by the looks of things that was not what she had in mind.

"Hahaha

I'll be sure to tell her. But first let me tell you something Sonnie. I already told you what happens if an outside female defeats an Amazon, but not what happens if an outside male were to defeat an Amazon," she said with a warm smile, and just like that Kaito's fight boner was gone.

Putting his hands in his pockets in a more carefree manner he answered, "I'm guessing by the fact that they are separate, that they don't receive the 'Kiss of Death'."

"You're a smart one, but yes. They instead receive the Kiss of Marriage, Amazon law states that they are to bring that man into the tribe, as a way to further strength it," she finished and looked at his reaction.

He didn't disappoint her as he started to chuckle before bursting into a full belly laugh. "Hahaha finally! Things are finally starting to become interesting again. What's your name? My name is Shoto."

"My name is Cologne, Elder of the Chinese Amazons. You my future son-in-law are taking things rather well," she commented.

"Nope, I'm not your son-in-law yet. You said it yourself, she has to give me the Kiss of Marriage first and now that I'm aware she will have a harder time doing it," he said smugly, showing that he had caught the loophole in her statement.

"Perhaps, but you should know that Amazons tend to be rather stubborn," Cologne said back.

Kaito had nothing against a beautiful girl trying to win his affection but...

"Then I suggest you train her better," he said and made to walk away but just as he sensed something being thrown at him. Turning around he caught a paper scroll, and then a bright flash happened. Looking at the old woman he saw her put away a camera into her sleeves.

"What? Shampoo needs a picture to see what her future husband looks like. Now take that scroll as my way of welcoming you to the family. Goodbye son-in-law," Cologne said as she jumped to the tree tops and back to the village.

"Family huh? How ... interesting."

Looking at the title of the scroll it said 'Hidden Weapons Technique', he tucked it into his bag for later study, he needed to find a panda after all.

(Scene Change)

Ranma knew that she should have just left his stupid old man back in the jungle, because of him they had been lost for the past hour and they had no way of knowing where was the closest town.

For the past couple of days, she had been chased by the crazy purple haired girl. It wasn't her fault that she had eaten the food, there was no one guarding it or signs saying not to.

Thankfully they had lost her a couple of hours ago.

Glancing at their dirty and rugged forms she hoped that they could at least find someone to point them in the right direction. It was just as she thought this that a voice called out to them.

"Hey you! Girl with the pig-tails go on a date with me!"

Ranma was shocked, that had not been what she had been expecting from her first interaction with another person. Turning around she was greeted with the image of a blonde-haired boy with purple eyes, around the same age and height as her male half. He wore strange clothing and a headband on his spikey hair. He just stood a few feet away from them with a huge grin on his face, but all she could think of was how he had gotten so close without them noticing.

"...I not a girl, I'm a guy," she said in a grouchy voice, not happy about being asked by another guy.

The strange boy looked at her more closely, creeping out Ranma a bit when he got to her new 'addition', before speaking again, " ... You mean like transgender?"

"What? I don't know what that means but I'm a male" she said hoping to end the entire thing.

"Oh, do you mean that you fell into one of the cursed springs?" he said suddenly, shocking her a bit that he understood that so fast.

"Yeah, me and my Pops, were training there before we fell into different springs. I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl, and he fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda," Ranma finished as she pointed to the upright bear eating bamboo.

"I see, my name is Kaito. ...So, was that a no to the date?" the now named blonde said, not entirely bothered by the fact, only smiling a bit more, which sent shivers down Ranma's spine.

"No!" she exclaimed, the idea of doing that with a man enough to turn her green.

"No to the date, or no to the question?" he said as he walked closer to them.

"To both!" she shouted at him, having to look up since she was only 4'11" and he towered over her at 5'6".

"Ah, a shame, you look so cute when you get angry," he finished by giving her a smile.

She responded by throwing a fast punch at his stomach.

Kaito didn't bother stopping her, and for good reason because Ranma felt as if she had punched a solid block of steal.

Grabbing the fist still connected to his stomach he prides it open before adding his own hand, creating a handshake. "Nice to meet you," he said in a smug tone, "So what do I call you my gender confused friend."

Ranma was shocked that he took the blow unflinching, something that her father couldn't even do. "Ranma," she said absentminded.

"So Ranma, you on and the panda are on a training trip. You don't mind if I tag, along right?" Ranma said to the still confused martial artist.

"Wha-"

"Great!" He brought new friend into a one-armed hug, something more difficult considering their height differences.

"You and me, Ranma. I feel that things are going to get more interesting," he stated as he began to drag the struggling girl to the nearest town. Genma only looked confused by the whole thing.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, what happened next," Kaito asked as he slurped some more noodles, making sure to stab the large hand that was reaching for his dumplings, with his chopsticks.

"Well, I mean I waited for like three days without food, so after I passed out I wrote a note that said I needed to leave and nailed it to his front door. Then we swam all the way to China," Ranma now in his male form said as he tried to snatch a platter of food from his father's side, the two stab marks on his hands evidence on why it was a bad idea to steal from Kaito.

Kaito nodded, Ranma was telling him about his time in Japan, and about his rival Ryoga, who if what he said was true, had to have had the worst sense of direction in history. How someone could get lost from their classroom to the front door was a mystery he couldn't understand.

It had been a week since Kaito had tagged along with Ranma and his father Genma, and in that brief time they got to know a little more about each other. Kaito learned that Ranma had been trained from an early age in something called Anything goes Martial Arts, which sounded like MMA but with dirty moves added. He also learned that Genma was not what he could call a good father, or even a father for that matter. In turn the two martial artist learned that Kaito had an immense curiosity for trying new things, and was quite wealthy, seeing as they had yet to pay for a single thing since they had met with the young blonde. Genma being the cheap bastard that he was, had taken an immense fondness of the boy.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask but why did you decided to go to a place like Jusenkyo? Hey, pass the fried rice," Kaito asked his new friend.

Ranma glared at his father, though he still passed the rice, "Pops said that it was a legendary training ground, used by martial artists, and then he thought it was bright idea to go there without knowing a shred of Chinese." Genma was oblivious to the entire conversation too busy stuffing his face.

"Really? Didn't the tour guide warn you about what the springs actually did. I mean he explained it to me pretty thoroughly," the blonde told the gender fluid boy.

"…I guess he did try but then we started sparring on top of the bamboo shoots. Wait. You said that he explained it to you, do you know of a cure for this curse," Ranma said slamming his hands on the table and leaning over.

"Well I guess but it wasn't really anything too in-depth, just the basics."

"Come on man, if you know of a cure you have to tell me, being turned into a girl is the worst thing that could happen to me," the desperate martial artist pleaded.

Taking a break from eating his meal, Kaito tried to answer, "Well, I not sure if there is a cure since it was never brought up, but I can tell you that you actually did get lucky with being thrown into the Spring of Drowned Girl. I mean sure it's bad but some of those other springs are much worse."

"Worse! How can anything be worse than being turned into a girl. Can you imagine what it feels like to watch as one of your most private areas disappears every time you get hit by cold water," Ranma complained.

Kaito on the other hand remained calm, knowing that he too would freak if his little guy disappeared every time with just water. "Well yeah, I mean sure that bad, but it isn't like the worst thing you could have been turned into. I mean, there was this one spring, called the Spring of Drowned Carp, how a carp drowned I'm not entirely sure, but the point is that if you would have fallen into that one, then you would turn into a useless fish splashing around, more so if there weren't any large bodies of water around. Your signature move would have been 'splash' and then you would just flop around unable to breath."

Ranma had to actually think about that.

"Be thankful that you turn into just a girl, the guide said that there were some real bad curses, like the springs of drowned: blind man, crippled girl, old woman, old man, fat man, sloth, baby, balding fat woman with whiskers. If you would have fallen into that last one you could have turned into a female version of your father," the two boys actually shivered, imagining a female Genma in a dress with breasts.

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth," Ranma said looking a little green at the thought.

"Yeah, you know what, let's forget about that last one. My point is that at least with the curse you have right now, you can still fight, and you won't be completely defenseless."

"I guess," Ranma grumbled a little, still not happy about his situation.

"Come on Ranma, you have to think on the bright side," Kaito said trying to cheer him up.

"What's so great about turning into a girl," the depressed young man said as he poked at his food.

"Augh, let me think. …I got it. You said that you wanted to be the best martial artist in the world, right?"

Ranma stopped poking at a dumpling turning to face the guy, that was quickly turning into his best friend, not that he had man as it was. "Yeah and?"

Taking a sip from his cup, Kaito continued, "Well now instead of being just the best _male_ martial artist, you can now become the best female one too. Plus, I'm sure that there are plenty of different fighting styles that are exclusively female, now you can learn those as well. Also, don't you get faster and nimbler in your female form."

Ranma still didn't look happy but at least he wasn't projecting that depressed aura, "I guess."

"I mean just think of this as just another challenge, try to master your female half. The short stature makes you harder to hit, and at least now if someone gets in a lucky groin shot you won't be out for the count," the delinquent looking boy continued to list all of the different advantages that his new form could give him.

Ranma didn't show it, but he was less resentful to his curse, 'I guess it's not that bad, it could be worse? Plus, I could learn all of those female exclusive martial arts first _before_ taking the cure.'

"But there is one thing I should warn you about, Ranma," Kaito continued, "the guide said that sometimes the curses can get mixed, so you should be careful."

"Why would I worry about them mixing," he asked.

"You know," the blonde discreetly gestured to Genma that was finishing the last of the chicken, "you could get splashed with a different spring water and ended up having both parts. You could still end up like a female version of your father."

The young martial artist face showed distaste, "Yep, I just lost my appetite." He pushed his bowl of unfinished food away, Genma happily snatched it up.

"Don't worry too much about. Now if you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom," getting up Kaito gestured to a waiter, talking in perfect Chinese and paying the amount that was do. Walking to the bathroom he called behind him, "plus if you ever decided to stay as a girl, I'll at least take you on a couple of dates, hahahaha." He dodged the chopstick that was thrown at his head, the force behind it enough to get it embedded an inch into a wooden beam.

It took only a moment to take care of his business, but the blonde took a couple of minutes looking at himself in the mirror, washing his hands.

He hadn't had this much fun in years, his new friend was interesting, chaos just seemed to follow everywhere he went. There was never a dull moment with him, plus he was sure that in a couple of years Ranma would be strong enough to give him a challenge, the way he learned new techniques was unnatural.

Speaking of techniques, he took out the scroll that he had been studying in secret.

 _To learn the Hidden Weapons Technique, you must be aware of the following._

 _Unlike most Amazon techniques that focus on using chi, this technique needs magic for it to work._

 _Chi is the mixture of physical and mental energy to enhance the body or change it. Magic however is the mixture of spiritual and mental energy to change the world around you._

 _While a strong body and strong emotions are needed to use chi, a strong mind and an inner peace is necessary to use magic. One cannot use magic if one is not in harmony with one's self. The user must accept every bit of themselves if they truly wish to master this technique._

 _To use the Hidden Weapons Technique, one must first memorize the object that they wish to hide perfectly, then they must coat the outside of their hidden location with a generous amount of magic. The purpose is to manipulate the shadows and stretch them so that they engulf the object in question, folding also works (It should be noted that each user of the technique has a unique way of implementing it)._

It went on to describe different methods but the problem that Kaito was having was that he didn't know what his magic felt like. He was excited that he would actually need to put the work into something again. It was a good thing he had found something interesting, because if he hadn't then he would have gone with his original plan of declaring war at China. It might seem a little melodramatic to declare war on a whole country but if it means that he could get rid of some of his boredom then he would set the world on fire.

That reminds him, his forged documents should have been finished by now. Once he had figured out that he had appeared in China, the first thing he did was find someone in the black market to make him some papers, making him an official citizen of China. Of course, there was the little problem of money, but that was easily solved when he broke into a Triad hideout killed the member, freed the captives, destroyed the drugs, and stole what amounted to 3 million dollars in cash. He hid most of it in a secret location, but now that he had documents he could transfer that money to a bank account, of course he would have to grease the wheels as it were so that no one asked any questions, but he would still be left over with quite a bit.

Walking out of the bathroom what greeted him was a destroyed wall, and several broken tables. Seeing neither Ranma and Genma Kaito picked up his belongings when no one was looking and hightailed it out of there.

It took him a little over an hour to find the son and father duo, panting by the side of the road, both of them in their cursed form.

"Hey. What happened back there, the place was trashed," Kaito said as he handed them a towel from his pack, seeing as they were covered in pieces of food, although Genma was already liking his fur clean.

Taking the towel gratefully, Ranma began to dry herself off, "I don't know, just as soon as you left, a waitress spilled water on us and the next second the water came crushing down. That weird Amazon girl from before then started wrecking the whole place. She was shouting something to."

"Really? What was she saying? I might now," the blonde added helpfully.

"I don't know. It was something, something, Shoto, something, Airen, something. She was especially mad about the last one, do you know what she meant?" he asked his friend.

Kaito kept a calm expression. "…Nope, must be some strange Amazon slang. So hey I was just thinking but maybe we should get out of here, I actually need to do a couple of things today, so I'll meet you with you in a bit. Here take some money and find a nice room to stay at. Bye." He said nonchalantly as he tossed them a wallet that was bulging with money, only watching for a bit when they started to fight over it.

"Stupid Pops, stop trying to bite me. Let go of it…"

'So, it looks like Cologne told her I was traveling with them. She's persistent I'll give her that. I should at least give her a chance, if she can catch me that is? Still, I should make preparations to leave soon, and I know the perfect way too."

Stepping into a shady looking shop he was pushed aside some low hanging drapes and walked further in until he saw a hunched over old man smoking from his pipe.

"Ah, you came. Perfect, I finished off the papers earlier today," he said as he walked behind the wooden counter and pulled out a set of documents, which included a passport and other identification.

Taking a look at his passport he saw everything in order," Looks, good. Here, for your troubles."

He tossed the old man a wad of rolled bills.

"Pleasure doing business with you, young man. If there is any thing that you further need, please tell old Jin."

Kaito tucked his new ID into his pack before answering, "Yeah actually, do you happen to have a phone that can make long distance calls?"

Nodding, the old man led him to the back were an old phone was, before leaving to give him some privacy.

The young man used the rotary dial phone to make his call, he was about to offer some people a very enticing deal, one that he knew they couldn't refuse.

(Scene Change)

As the airplane finished landing on the runway, Ranma couldn't be happier to finally get off. He would have preferred to have swam back to Japan or take a boat, but once Kaito had offered to pay for their return home, his father couldn't say yes fast enough.

It wasn't like he was afraid of heights, but the fear of falling from such a high place and surrounded by metal walls did not do anything to call down his nerves. Worse yet was that both his father and his friend had slept the entire way, leaving him to face the entire journey by himself.

"Oh, suck it up Ranma, it was just a little turbulence, nothing to be afraid of," Kaito said a little annoyed as Ranma had kept waking him up with his fidgeting.

"I wasn't afraid!" Ranma defended himself.

"Oh, woah is me, to think that I raised such a coward. To be scared of a little height, you shame your father Ranma," Genma the always supporting father said. He was happy for the free ride since it meant he wouldn't have to waste his money on the ride back, and he was a head of schedule, to meet with the Soun his old friend.

"Shut up old man, I'm sure it was your snoring that was shaking the plane," Ranma growled.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it you two, I need to meet with some people later today, so we need to get going," the blonde said as he easily pushed them apart before they could have another sparing match.

He continued to walk, ignoring all of the stares that he was getting for his blonde hair and foreign looks, until he say a man dressed in a black suit holding a sign with his name on it.

"Hey! You here to pick me up?" Kaito asked the Japanese man.

"Hai, you are correct Sasaki-sama. My name is Sojiro Sakura, and if you would follow me, a car is waiting outside that will take you to the meeting place," the now named man said.

"Nice, a pleasure to meet you. Well then lets get going I'm sure that your bosses are eagerly waiting. I already have a couple of prototypes too," he continued to talk as they walked, Ranma and Genma completely lost by the conversation.

Once they reached outside a black car was waiting, another man in a suit stood guard and opened the door letting Kaito inside but blocking Ranma and his father from getting in when they tried to fallow suit.

"Hey, what the big idea!?" Ranma said in outrage.

"I'm sorry Saotome-san but Sasaki-sama must go alone, another driver will take you and your father to a nearby hotel, where reservations have already been made and everything paid for. You may meet Sasaki-sama after he is finished," the man said gesturing to another black car.

"Sorry about this, but I'll meet you later Ranma. Enjoy your stay in the hotel, everything is already paid for so there is no need to worry," Kaito told his friend from the lowered window.

"Come one Ranma, you hear the nice man, everything is already paid for. As men, we can not let their hospitality go to waste," the fat martial artist said already getting inside of the car as soon as he heard that it was paid for. There were times like these that Genma wished Ranma was born a girl, that way he could just marry her off to Kaito and enjoy his early retirement.

"Fine!" Ranma said finally.

"Hey don't worry about it, we'll go sightseeing later, we have plenty of time," the delinquent looking boy said a the car started to move.

Getting into the car, Ranma noticed that there was another person, besides his father, already inside.

The ride to the hotel was long, and quite, he tried to ask a couple of question to the man inside, but anytime he asked what Kaito was doing, he would just saw that it was classified.

Getting out of the car, Ranma had his first look at an actual five-star hotel, "Wow, I didn't think they could make them so high." He counted the number of floors it had, reaching ten.

Genma was equally awed by the sight of such an impressive place, he cried silent tears, once again lamenting the fact that Ranma wasn't born a girl.

Up in their room, Genma was raiding the mini-fridge and sitting on a soft chair, flipping through he channels of the television.

Ranma on the other hand was scowling as he looked outside the window and into the city below, they had been put on the highest floor.

"I don't get it, just what is it that Kaito does, that is so important that he gets all of these things," Ranma said out loud, now that he thought about it he didn't know very much about his friend other than the fact that he was in China looking for something and that he had no parents.

"Ranma! You must not meddle into the affairs of others, I thought I taught you better than that?" the panda man said afraid that his only son would somehow anger the blonde and he wouldn't get to enjoy all of the luxuries anymore.

Walking to a chair Ranma, grummpled a bit, not happy about being kept in the dark about something so important. "Whatever, I'm going to take a bath."

Walking into the bath, Ranma was unsure as to what everything was for, never seeing many of the things inside. There was a large porcelain tub filled with water that had some types of holes around the edges.

Getting in he relaxed in the hot water, before seeing a button to the side, "Huh? I wonder what this button does?"

As soon as he pressed it, jets of water started to shoot out of the holes. The hot-tub was something entirely new to Ranma, "What the-? The actually feels pretty good." Getting into a more relaxed position Ranma leaned backwards, "I could get used to this."

(Scene Change)

"Good job, I hope to be hearing from you again Mr. Sasaki," an old man said as he bowed to the blonde youth.

"No, please, it was my pleasure. I hope to be of service if you should ever need it," Kaito bowed back to the man.

As soon as he left, the blonde loosened his tie and took off his jacket, he had dressed on the way there. Taking one of the many seats that were in place around the rectangular table he patted himself on the back.

What he had just done was broker a deal between himself and the Japanese Government. For the last couple of hours Kaito had finished sharing some of the future knowledge that he knew of as a way to bribe the people into giving him what he wanted. He made sure not to give anything to advanced, but just enough to give them an edge with the rest of the world.

Despite not going to college, Kaito was a genius with a perfect memory, and back when he still had dreams of changing the world, he had memorized all of the theories from many subject, including technology. For instance, what he had just given them was the code, and programing knowledge to connect the world together virtually. In other words, the internet would now be available several years before it original had been.

They had already been working on a similar project but thanks to him, he had saved them around 20 million dollars in research. In exchange, he would be made a full citizen, with complete background check and everything. He would also be considered an adult, seeing as he had no parents and was old enough to make his own decisions. 5 million dollars would also be placed into his bank account, which with the current exchange rate, he now had 650 million yen in his bank. There were also plenty of other benefits but those were the most important.

Was he screwing up the timeline? He wasn't sure, since although this world had a similar history to his old one, there were some aspects that didn't make sense. Plus, he didn't care one way or another, the whole reason he went through the whole thing was because he wanted to have a fun time, and he needed an identity if he was going to follow Ranma around.

Speaking of Ranma he would make sure to give his friend a cheer-me up. They could probably go see a kung-fu movie or something. Then they could go where ever it was that Genma wanted to take Ranma.

 **A/N: So as you can see, Kaito's main reason for sticking to Ranma is to enjoy all of the chaos that seems to follow him around. The lack of challenges in his life, have given a slightly skewed way of seeing the world.**

 **Also he won't always help Ranma, many times he will just troll him, or even intentionally add more wood to the fire, if he thinks it will be more interesting.**

 **Also instead of using Chi attacks like the rest of the crew, he will focus on the magical aspect. I really want to give him the clothes beam from Dragon ball Z since it would be hilarious to constantly change Ranma's clothes when he least expects it.**

 **Also don't worry about Kaito just solving every problem, or being a total Gary Stu as someone put it. He will have his share of enemies, but if you have ever seen the anime where he gets his powers, then you know just how OP the original owner was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Ranma 1/2 or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

"So how you feeling today, Ranma," Kaito asked his friend, as they were walking down the street together. Today was their day off, and they were going to explore a little bit of what Tokyo had to offer.

"Pretty good, I slept like a doornail yesterday, that hot-tub thing really worked out all of the stress in my body."

"Right, right. By the way can I ask why you are in your female form today," he said, noticing that Ranma had taken to using her girl form, although she still had her normal Chinese style clothing. Kaito on the other hand was wearing black pants, and a yellow button up shirt, a black headband keeping his hair from getting into his eyes.

"Well, every time I'm in my normal form, I seem to attract water, so I might as well just stay like this for a little while. I don't want to go back to the hotel just to take a bath again," Ranma answered back as they stopped for the light to change.

"True, you do seem to attract more water when you are in your male form, I wonder if it is part of the curse to have bad timing?"

"So were to you want to go first," Ranma asked seeing as it was not her money she was spending.

Kaito actually had to think about it since, he didn't there were many things that would interest him, "Hmmm, I don't know. Want to watch a movie first or do you want to go to the arcade, it should be empty since today is a school day."

"I've got nothing, I've never been to either."

"Let's flip a coin, let fate decide," the reincarnated suggested before pulling out a 500-yen coin and tossing it in the air, letting it hit the ground.

"…"

"…"

"… It landed on its side."

"I can see that Ranma."

The coin had in fact landed right in the middle of a crack on the ground, making it land on neither head or tails.

Picking it up the redhead, noticed a small metal ball next to it. Looking around she saw a Pachinko establishment. "Hey what about there?"

Looking at where his friend was pointing, Kaito saw the gambling establishment, "Sure, I've never been in one of those before, it might be interesting."

(Scene Change)

Ranma skipped down the road, happily whistling a toon, she patted her new wallet that was filled with her winnings. At first she had a hard time, losing many of the balls but after a while she had figured out the mechanics behind it and was able to give it subtle nudges when it looked like she was losing. Kaito acted as the look out, warning her when someone was coming.

In the end she was able to make a fair amount of money, Kaito however just traded in his pachinko balls for the prizes, getting some headphones, a Walkman, and a skateboard, also a yin-yang necklace which he gave to Ranma, as an inside joke.

"You know we can't go back there anymore, right? They probably took our pictures so that they don't let us in anymore?" he said happy to burst his friends bubble.

"Ha, that's where you are wrong. You can't go back, but my male half can, they only took a picture of my female half remember?" Ranma gloated, having figured that out when they were chased off by the guards of the place.

"Damn, you're right. So what do you want to do now? Want to watch a movie, I don't know what's playing though?" he said not feeling like going to the arcade anymore.

Checking the time, they saw it was still noon, "Okay, I saw one being mentioned on the TV yesterday, might be interesting to watch."

(Scene change)

"Ranma stop that, you're going to give yourself a headache. It was just a movie," Kaito said as he watched the redhead girl angrily glare at the huge bowl of ice-cream, shoving huge spoonfuls of the frozen treat in her mouth.

She glared up at him, still eating, and jamming her spoon at his direction, "How can you say that! How is it that you aren't mad about the ending? I thought it was supposed to be a kid's movie."

Kaito stared at her with a deadpanned expression, taking a napkin to wipe away the ice-cream she had flicked his way. "Get over it already, it was a fox and a dog, they weren't real? Plus, they lived in the end." They had just finished watching the movie The Fox and the Hound, it had come out a couple of years ago, but Ranma hadn't had the chance to watch it at the time.

Seeing as it was still 1987, many of the Disney films were still a big deal.

"It doesn't matter if they both lived, they broke their promise, a man's promise-"

"They're animals," the blonde said as he ate his ice-cream cone.

"-shouldn't be so easily broken. They said that they would stay friends for life, but once they grew up they let others tell them what to do. At least Tod tried to make it work," Ranma continued.

"Seriously, let it go. I mean everyone has to grow-up eventually, sometimes you grow out of some friendships. Plus society is like that, it tells you how to feel or think about something," Kaito chipped in tired of the same conversation for the past couple of minutes.

"Not me! I will never let society dictate what I should or shouldn't do," she declared slamming her hands on the table, getting looks from the rest of the ice-cream parlor patrons. Kaito snorted. Ranma glared at him from her seated position, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well you tend to let others decided a lot of things for you," he said honestly.

"What! I don't do that. Name one time that has happened," she countered.

"Fine. Remember that time that your father, said that you needed to take part in that dish washing contest, cause it was a matter of family honor," Kaito explained, one of the many times that she was tricked by her father.

"What , you can't compare the two. That was family honor at stake," she looked scandalous at the fact that he would take honor so lightly.

"Ranma, there was no contest."

"What do you mean, I got a trophy and everything. It's back at the hotel." Ranma said as she remembered getting the small plaque, for best dish washer, even if they got her name wrong.

"Ranma, Genma made you wash dishes because he was too cheap to pay for the food you and him had eaten there, he then spent the money I gave you for the meal to buy some booze. I know because the restaurant called me to get their plaque back. By the way I'm going to need that back, too," Kaito thought it had been obvious, but Ranma was mildly shocked by the news. "I mean, this isn't the first time he's done this."

"What about the vegetable peeling contest?"

"Fake."

"The Koi catching contest?"

"Fake, and I already payed them back for the fish."

"Rock crushing contest?"

"Fake, that was a construction site by the way."

"Bull riding contest?"

"That- That one was actually real, but you got disqualified in the last round. Your father just took the trophy." He didn't know why there had been a bull riding contest in the first place, in China of all places, but there was.

"What about the –"

"Fake. Look, my point is that any time anyone mentions honor, you agree to suddenly, without thinking things through."

"I-I don't do it that often," she said meekly, not liking someone pointing at her flaws.

"Really? Then I propose a game," he said taking a deck of cards from his pocket and handed them to Ranma.

Looking confused the young girl opened it up, not feeling confident, from her last experience. "What type of game?"

"Simple, choose a single card from the deck, tell me your card, before placing it back and then spread the cards face down on the table. My bet is that I can pick your card on the first try without touching it."

"Okay, but what are the stakes."

"Nothing, just our pride. However, if you want to put in a favor that's fine too."

"Okay, a favor it is?" she said as she took a 3 of hearts and placed it somewhere in the deck, making sure to shuffle it, so that not even she knew where it was. Placing them face down she looked at him, "It was the 3 of hearts."

Kaito inspected the cards, trying to look like he was thinking too hard. Just when Ranma thought she had him, he let out a powerful breath of air that launched them into the air, he quickly snatch the one he wanted. He then turned the card so that the shocked Ranma could see, "Oh look, I win. The 3 of hearts right."

"You cheated, that doesn't count," the half-girl shouted at him.

Kaito smiled smugly, "Really, because I don't remember there being a rule of not turning them over before I chose. Face it like the half-man you are Ranma, you lost and I get a favor for the future."

"Augh, you bastard," Ranma slumped into her chair, not happy about being tricked.

"Whatever, hate the game not the player. I'll be using my favor now, lets go shopping, I need to get a few things," he said as he finished his cone.

Walking together, Kaito called out, "Lets go over there?" He said pointing at something.

Ranma saw and felt angry, "Hell no, I'm not going into a lingerie store. It doesn't matter that I would look good, I will never go in," The store had a manikin with lacey and revealing underwear, something that just screamed seductive.

Kaito looked at his friend with dead eyes, "It worries me that, that was your first thought Ranma. But no, I was pointing to the martial arts store, further down."

Looking back, Ranma say that there was indeed a martial arts store just a few feet away, she looked embarrassed. Looking back at her friend she tried to say something, "hey man, I didn't really mean what I said about looking good in the underwear. It's not like I feel that my female form is attractive of anything."

The blonde just held up his hands in surrender and began to walk away, "Hey dude, I'm not touching that."

"I don't!"

"Still not touching it."

"I don't I mean it!" She shouted as she tried to get his attention.

"Look man, you do you."

(Scene Change)

Arriving back at their hotel room, they dropped off their purchases, mostly training equipment and some bandages.

"Good damn, the room is trashed, are you sure your father wasn't turned into a pig instead of a panda," Kaito said as he saw the mess that Genma had made, glad that he wasn't the one to clean up the place.

"I wish, my then I could have sold him to a farm or something," Ranma sighed at all of the food and drinks that were spilled on the floor and furniture. "Sorry about this?"

"Why are you apologizing to me, it's not like I'm going to clean it up?" the blonde said to his only friend. "What I'm wondering is how he got paw prints on the ceiling."

"I'm going to take a bath, I think I've stayed as a girl long enough," she said.

A while later, Genma finally came back, Ranma now in his male form, began to rip him a new one.

"Foolish boy, after the present I went to get, this is the thanks I receive," the bespectacled man said trying to sound like an angry father and failing terribly.

"A present from you, ha! You probably stole it, just like the rest of my trophies," Ranma counter his father.

"It's true, see," he said holding out an expensive looking bottle of sake. "Ranma, my boy, it is time for you to have your first drink. Tomorrow we will be leave for the last place of your training. I am confident that you will do me proud, so I propose a toast."

Ranma looked skeptical, but then Genma pulled out a coffee table and cleared it off all the half-finished snacks, filling three red sake cups to the brim, one for each of them.

It was at this time that Kaito came back from taking a shower, just a white towel covering his bottom half. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Kaito my boy. Come, sit. Ranma is finally going to have his first drink, to celebrate his training," Genma invited the young man.

Kaito just felt a shiver run down his spine, at being called 'my boy' from the fat man. "No thanks, I don't really drink. I mean I could since, in the eyes of the law I am an adult, but alcohol just doesn't do it form." He said as he walked to the mini-fridge and took out a can of coffee, he hadn't had coffee since before his death, so he really wanted to drink one now that he had the chance.

"By the way Ranma, I forgot to tell you that I registered your girl form."

"Why'd you do that?" Ranma said not seeing the point.

"Well I figured that you didn't want a lot of people to find out, so this way you can just say that she is your sister or something."

"Thanks I guess, but how'd you do that," the gender bending boy said, not sure if he would ever have to use it.

"No problem … Ranko?" Kaito smiled mockingly.

"What?"

"Ranko Saotome, that's what your female version is called. In the eyes of the law, you and Ranko are two separate people. Also, don't worry about how I did it, I know people."

"Ranko? Really? You couldn't think of a better name?"

The blonde just smiled.

"At least toast with us," Genma insisted pointing to the place around the table for him, both him and Ranma already had cup in their hand.

"Fine," he said as he opened his can and sat down.

Genma was the first to speak, "To Ranma's progress, and to new friendships! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Yeah cheers, or whatever."

Kaito took a sip from his coffee as the father-son duo down the sake.

(Scene change)

"Augh, my head. Someone turn off the lights," Ranma whispered to himself as he placed a hand to his head, he couldn't remember anything from last night.

He stood up with unsteady feet, then wobbled to the bathroom, feeling something trying to rise up his throat.

It was then that he paid homage to the porcelain goddess, last night's meal as a worthy sacrifice. "Ugh, what happened last night, and why to I have lipstick?"

The pigtailed martial artist then heard thunderous steps come her way, "Ugh, get out of the way, I don't feel so good." Kaito burst in throw the door, one hand covering his mouth.

Looking at his friend gripping the edges of the toilet, Kaito had no choice but to run to the hot-tub and empty his stomach.

Thankfully it didn't have any water, unfortunately…

"Hey, I found Genma. Sorry about that," Kaito apologized. Genma had been sleeping in the empty tub.

"Kaito what the hell happened last night?" Ranma asked in a miserable voice as he throw up again.

"I don't know about you, but the last thing I remember was emptying a fourth coffee can, before everything went dark. I think I might have gotten high off it, which is strange since I have had coffee before. Not unless-," '-this body doesn't have a high caffeine tolerance. Shit I better watch out for that,' thought the reincarnator.

Looking at Genma, he saw that he had a camera around his neck.

"Look your father, has a camera, he might have taken picture of what happened, I'll go to the check in counter and ask if someone could get it devolved," he said as he tried to take the camera.

Genma was still out cold mumbling as he tried to find a better position, "No need to fight , ladies, there's plenty of me to go around, hahahah-"

"Eww. I'll be back in a second Ranma, try to find some more clues," he said as he was walking out of the bathroom but stopped at the door, "also why to you have a tiara on your head?" With that he was gone.

Ranma reached for his head and took something off it, in his hands was a gold tiara with a red gem right in the middle. "What the hell happened last night."

A few hours later we find Ranma and his father kneeling around the table looking at a set of documents, both with grim faces, Genma's kept changing from grim to happy. They had been stuck like that since Kaito had left.

The door opened and Kaito stepped inside the room with a package, "Hey. I got the film developed, still haven't looked through them though. I'll go make tea." He said, dropping the bundle on the table and heading for the small kitchen.

Once he served everyone some tea, he sat down in a chair, "So why are you guys frozen? What did you-"

"How could you let this happen! You stupid old man!" Ranma exploded as he took the documents and waved them at Genma.

"Me! How am I responsible, I was drunk. You know you can't trust me when I'm drunk," Genma defended himself.

Ranma slammed the document on the table hard enough to crack it slightly, "How could you sign a betrothal contract between me and Kaito of all people. No offense Kaito." He said the last part to his friend.

Kaito calmly sipped his tea before answering, "First of all, offense taken. Second, bitch please, I'm fabulous, you'd be lucky to marry someone like me. Hell, I'd marry someone like me. But either way, give me the document, there is no way that it could be legally binding."

"I really wish I knew what happened yesterday, all I remember was blacking out and I think I might have gotten into a fight with someone," Ranma moaned in misery as he began to look through the photos.

Genma, how was more used to nursing hangovers, commented, "The only things I remember was riding a train and entertaining two beautiful women yesterday."

"Beautiful women huh? Do you mean like these," Ranma said showing him a photo of him surrounded by two people, neither of which were beautiful or women.

Genma saw the picture and it took everything he had to not throw up, "I guess that sake was more powerful than I thought. Let all agree that yesterday we made some mistakes and move past this."

"Well crap, I have to handed to Genma, he sure does know his marriage laws for a drunkard. It says here that as of 10:37 last night I am betrothed to one Ranko Saotome, and that the only way to break it is for a year to pass, and for both parties agree. Thankfully there isn't a due date, so either we can wait a year or I can make a few phone calls later and see if it's reversible," Kaito was honestly impressed with how well it was written, almost as if Genma had had a lot of practice in making betrothal contracts.

"Call them, I'm a guy. There is no way that I'm marrying a guy, no matter how many thousands of yen he has!" Ranma stated as he glared at his father.

"Hundred of million yen actually?" the blonde added unhelpfully.

Genma vanished in a burst of speed and grabbed Kaito in a strong embrace, "Welcome to the family! Please take good care of my daughter- ooph"

He was thrown to the ground as Ranma had yanked him away and then proceeded to step on his downed form, for selling him off so quickly. "No good father! Stupid panda, trying to sell me off…"

As Ranma was kicking his father, Kaito grabbed the photos and began to look at them.

He inspected one that showed the trio at a strip house, throwing money at the girls. Another one that looked like it was taken from the top of a fast-moving train, Ranma and himself standing on top of it with a bottle of sake in one hand. Then there was one about him and Ranko beating up some type of cosplayer dressed in a monster suit, Kaito holding it in a full nelson while Ranko was going in for a punch to the ribs. One that caught his attention was of a group of girls wearing different colored sailor uniforms, that had appeared while they were beating up the monster, probably fellow cosplayers. The next photo showed Ranko yelling at the blonde one with twin tails and the tiara he had seen earlier.

"Don't tell me-"

Turning to the next photo he saw, Ranko sucker punch the blonde in the eye, what followed were pictures of the fight between girl Ranma and the five girls. Then it showed him escaping with Ranko on his shoulder, waving the tiara and laughing at the blonde girl that was sporting a black eye and a split lip.

"Well at least that explains the tiara and the train," Kaito commented. He was right about how chaos seemed to follow Ranma, he just didn't expect for it to be this bad. 'Oh well, at least it's interesting.'

The rest showed Genma and him writing the contract on a piece of paper, and Kaito walking into a jewelry store. The last picture showed a female Ranko and Kaito, making out on the couch, and if the hands were anything to go by, they had made it to second base.

"Oh no. Fuck! That's it, no more coffee for me," the blonde made a solemn vow to not drink coffee or risk another mistake.

"What? What did you see?" Ranma asked, tired of beating his father.

"Look," he said handing the photo to his best friend.

"What the hell, Kaito!" Ranma glared at him.

"What! Don't look at me, for all we know, you could have been the one to start it!" the blonde defended himself.

"God damn it, that was my first kiss, too," Ranma lamented his luck.

"Fuck your stupid first kiss, that was my first kiss too, and I was saving it for Princess Leia or Madonna, I could have had a real shot too!" Kaito yelled back.

They slumped in into their seats, Ranma was the one to speak since Kaito was still looking over the photos, "Let's just try to forget about it."

"You can count me in now way am I going to tell people my first kiss was with a guy, even if you were a girl half the time. Actually, does that make it straight or bi?" Kaito agreed, though curious of the technicality of the kiss.

"I'm willing to lean on the straight bit, if it means I can at least maintain some of my manhood?"

"I don't think it works that way but screw it doesn't matter anymore. Let's wake up your father and get out of here, you know before someone like that girl from last night appears to ask for her tiara back."

(Scene Change)

The trio of men, were seated on a train, this time inside, Genma sporting a couple of bruises.

"So Pops, where are we going again?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"We are going to visit Tendo, a friend of mine. He is the owner of the Tendo Dojo and has three daughters," he said thinking about how to break the news to his son. He turned to the blonde who had on his headphones and was listening to his Walkman. "Kaito, listen up, since you actually share something in common with them."

"Really, what could I have in common with a group of girls I've never met before," Kaito asked confused.

"… I'll tell you when we get off the train."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that happened. Bromance all the way.**

 **Also I should point out that Kaito isn't as strong as Izayoi had been in the first episode. His powers I believe grow in time, so while he is strong right now, he still can't send rocks at 'Third Cosmic Velocity' yet, or punch a mountain into pebbles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

Chapter 4

"There is now way I'm going! You hear me old man!," Ranma shouted as she kicked her father.

Genma, in his panda form, roared.

Kaito watched the exchange of blows, holding an umbrella to keep the rain from completely soaking him, and a large black pack on his back.

He knew that getting in between them now was just asking for trouble, Ranma especially needed to vent some frustration. Genma's news of how Ranma was engaged to a girl he had never even none had existed had not gone over well. Kaito had offered to hide Genma's body if Ranma killed him so then the two could go on an extended vacation looking for a cure, but Ranma had declined.

'Oh well, at least now I know what Genma meant when he said that I had something in common with these girls. Huh, meeting my fiancés' fiancé, not something I would ever do in my life. But you know what they say, surprise is the best spice in life,' he thought as he saw Genma's flying form land in a heap. 'He's faking.'

"Kaito! Hurry up, lets get out of here, I want to start finding a cure as soon as possible," Ranma shouted as she but on her backpack.

'I could help him out buuuttt then I would miss something interesting. Better flip a coin,' Kaito said as he took out a coin and flipped it, which landed on heads.

"Why'd you flip a coin?" Ranma questioned, as she got closer, not noticing her father getting up and ripping a sign from the street.

"No reason, hey how's your headache?"

"I don't have a heada-"

Ranma was hit on the back of the head, knocking her out cold. "That one. Oh well, I'll just buy you something nice when you wake up," her best friend said as the giant panda slung her over his shoulder.

With that they went on their merry way. At least until Ranma woke up five minutes later and started to struggle, screaming about betrayals and what not.

Kaito however wasn't paying much attention, since he had his own problems, for instance ever since he woke up, he has been having an itching sensation throughout his body, it almost felt like there was sand and water rubbing around his insides. Every time he tried to focus on the feeling it would escape throw his fingers.

'I wonder if I am getting sick?' he thought, worried that he might have caught something yesterday.

"Kaito, don't just stand there, do something," Ranma shouted at the blonde.

He nodded at her direction, and then with one hand still on the umbrella he pulled down his headphones around his ears, drowning out the screaming of his friend. "Suck it up Ranma, meeting them isn't going to kill you?" 'Not to mention that I have my own problems concerning marriage.'

So, as it turned out, Kaito had in fact made a few phone calls concern the matter of the betrothal contract, and just as he imagined it was paper thin, a few pokes in the right direction would take care of it, but that was where the problem was. It seems that his little talk had opened a different can of worms, now anyone that was in the meeting and had seen what he could do, had started asking if he would like to meet their daughter, niece, or single female family member.

Politicians were like sharks, as soon as they smelled blood, they would go in for the kill and this talk of marriage had told them everything they needed to know. Kaito Sasaki, an inspiring genius, was still single. As one would expect, they were now doing everything possible to attach themselves to this raising star before he got too big and they lost their chance.

'God damn it! I already received twenty suggestions to meet with someone's daughter before I even left the hotel,' he thought miserably.

So instead of breaking off the contract, like he said he would, he instead decided to keep it as a way to hold back the advancements of the others. He hadn't told Ranma and Genma yet, but he would make sure to tell them … eventually.

[We're here!]

Kaito wasn't sure were Genma had gotten a wooden sign, but he was curious to know if it was like the hidden weapons technique. The sky had also stopped raining on the way, giving way to the warm sun.

"Ah good, I can't wait to get out of this rain. So I've been meaning to ask but what are these girls like?" the only human male in the group asked.

[Don't know. Haven't meet them before.]

The blonde actually paused to look at the panda, "Wait. Are you saying that you engaged Ranma to someone you have never meet before? What if they're psychopaths, with little talent in martial arts? What if they turn out to be serial killers. _Gasp_ Or worse, what if they're ugly?"

Ranma paused for a second considering what her friend, before continuing her struggle with more vigor.

'God, he is so easy to rile up.'

Seeing as Kaito was the most normal of the group, and had his hand free, he was the one to knock on the door.

"Coming!" said a feminine voice from inside.

The door was opened before a 19-year-old woman with brown shoulder length hair tied with a ribbon stepped out.

'What is this feeling? Her housewife aura. IT'S OVER 9,000!' the blonde thought as he put on a smile and asked, "Hello Miss, would there happen to be a Soun Tendo in the house, I was told that he should be expecting us?"

However, before Kasumi got the chance to answer, Soun and Nabiki came rushing to the door.

Genma walked forward to greet them, but as soon as they saw the giant bear, they quickly back peddled back into the house.

"Daddy, are these the friends you were talking about," Nabiki said as she saw the giant panda carrying a short red-haired person.

"No, I can't say that I have ever met them before," the patriarch of the Tendo household responded, before he took a look behind the bear and at the only human male in the group.

Finished placing his umbrella and shoes by the entrance, Kaito continued behind Genma, only to be stared at by the Tendo family.

"Are you Ranma by any chance?" Mr. Tendo asked Kaito.

Looking over the tall blonde, Nabiki also had something to say, "Oh, you're a handsome one. The blonde hair also goes well with that bad boy vibe."

"Who me? Nope. Sorry, but Ranma is the red-head trying escape the walking circus attraction."

They turned to see a shorter red-head placed on the wooden floor in front of them, her head looking at the floor.

Ranma was never one to be shy about things, but the entire thing was a new experience for her, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

Kaito looked at the assembled group, 'They still haven't figured it out. I wonder who long it will take for them to find out. … 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds….'

As the blonde was mentally counting, Soun looked at Ranma with joy, "I see! So, you are Ranma! I'm happy to finally be able to meet you!"

Mr. Tendo then brought the nervous red-head into a bone crushing hug, but as soon as he did his face lost all of the expression. "Huh?" Mechanically he released Ranma, and backed away, unable to form words.

Kaito still had his present smile, '34 seconds, 35 seconds...'

Nabiki curious over the reaction, inspected the person in front of her, more importantly their chest. She leaned in and poked with the tip of her finger, 'What the hell, she's not wearing a bra. She's also bigger than Akane?' She then proceeded to massage the breasts, 'Damn, why is life so unfair, their big and perky.'

"Could you stop that?," Ranma finally told the strange girl, getting annoyed at her playing with her chest.

" _He_ is one 100% girl!" she finally declared as she removed her hand.

'Oh wow, 78 seconds, these people are slower than I thought. I also don't think that the boob grab was entirely necessary. Oh well, at least Ranma finally went to second base with a girl this time, coo dose to you man' Kaito thought to himself. 'Oh look, the big one is going to fall.'

"A girl?"

Mr. Tendo could slowly feel his world spinning, and his eyes beginning to darken, he began to fall in Kaito direction. Just as it looked like the blonde was going to catch him, he stepped to the left, completely avoiding the falling Tendo.

"Father!" Kasumi shouted in concern.

The panda looked at the delinquent looking boy and pulled out a sign. [Why didn't you catch him.]

The blonde only shrugged his shoulders, "What? Why would I do that. I don't know him well enough to let him fall in my arms. That privilege is only reserved for pretty girls, and occasionally Ranma."

They looked at him with scowl.

"Oh fine!" he said, picking Mr. Tendo by the back of his shirt with one hand, "Where do you want him?"

Once they placed the eldest Tendo inside the living room, they sat by his side, until he finally awoke.

"Oh, Father must be so disappointed," Kasumi commented.

Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, and Kaito sat by his side, with Genma still in his panda form sat behind them.

"He's disappointed, I was curious to see what my future husband would be like. Then I check and find out that we have the same chest size," the middle daughter lamented her luck.

'I knew it!' Kaito thought, as he looked to his right, shamelessly staring at Nabiki's chest and then at Ranma's. Then he gave them both a thumbs up.

Then he stared at Kasumi, 'Oh, she doesn't show it, but she has a really good figure under all of those baggy clothes. But you should know, you can't hide them from me! Secret Gentleman Technique: Opening of the Third Eye!' He then proceeded to glare at her clothes until they slowly began to turn more transparent in his mind's eye.

He was broken out of his gentlemanly activities as a soft hit to the head reminded him about where he was. "Huh?"

Turning, he saw them looking at him, with Nabiki's fist raised in the air.

Kaito failed to spot two people, "Hey, where did Ranma and your sister go?"

"Akane took Ranma to the dojo to spar, while you were ogling Kasumi," she stated, saying the last part with a bit more hostilitly.

Kaito then ignored her and turned to Kasumi, "Ah, so your name is Kasumi. I can finally have an name to go with your lovely body. You wouldn't happen to be free thi-"

"Who are you anyways!?" Nabiki questioned him, preventing his lousy attempt to pick up her sister.

Seeing as he would probably be cockblocked by the middle sister, he decided to leave his effort for a later time. "Sorry about that, where are my manners. I am Kaito Sasaki. I met Ranma and his father while they were training in China and have tagged alone since. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself with a bow.

"It's Nabiki. Are you also planning on staying here?" she asked.

"Well yes if you have space, don't worry I am willing to pay. I just need a place to stay until I can find a place of my own," the blonde said as he began to unzip his backpack, looking for the money.

Soun however didn't give him the chance, " Non-sense, any friend of Saotome is welcome here free of charge."

He looked at Nabiki that looked like she wanted to strangle her father, "Are you sure? I would hate to be a bother?"

"It will be no trouble at all, we just so happened to have two spare guest rooms, and if it is only a week?" Mr. Tendo said graciously.

Kaito however didn't like feeling like owing anyone, "Okay. By the way, this happens to be a dojo, right?"

Soun nodded, "That's correct. Unfortunately, we don't have any students at the moment. Business has been slow in recent years," he said sadly, remembering the passing of his wife. Nabiki and Kasumi also thought the same, by their silent response.

Kaito having all the elegance of a bulldozer payed no concern to them, "Awesome. Then I would like to pay for seven days of lessons."

Genma finally decided to pitch in. [What!] [Why didn't you ask me!]

"No offense, … actually with much offense, but Mr. Tendo seems more suited as a sensei than a walking bear, that keeps pulling wooden signs out of his ass. How are you do that!"

"I see no harm in it. Have you studied any martial arts before?" Soun said as he rubbed his chin, trying to look competent after that back-handed complement.

"I took 3 weeks of Karate a few years back, but not much after that," Kaito confessed, of course he failed mention that he learned all of the techniques after the first week and was then kicked out when he beat the sensei and the rest of the students at the same time.

"Great, each lesson is 5,500 yen. You may give the payments after each lesson if you wish, or give them in advance?" Mr. Tendo said, excited to finally have a student after so long.

"Great!" Kaito said as he dug into his bag again and took out 12 stacks of 5,000 yen, with each stack being 500,000 yen, "There is 6 million yen here, enough for about three to four years, give or take." 'Let's see with the current market being at 130 yen to the dollar. Each lesson is around 42 $. It usually takes three to four years for a normal person to become learn a martial art. In the end it would cost me 46,153 dollars, give or take a few hundred. Not a bad deal."

The Tendo family and Genma were in states of shock, the last thing they expected was for the delinquent looking blonde to suddenly start taking out stacks of money.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said eloquently as she placed a hand to her cheek in surprise.

Nabiki and Genma stared at the money hungrily.

Soun's eye threatened to escape his head.

Soun however was able to finally gather himself back again, "I can't accept this, this is simply to much." If Nabiki didn't want to murder her father before, then by the flames in her eyes she was already deciding where to dump his body. Even Kasumi looked a little agitated by the refusal of the money, especially as how their expenses were surely go up in with three new guests.

"Take it, I insist. This is simple pocket change for me. All I ask is for you to teach me everything you know during my stay here," Kaito told him kindly, choosing to ignore the sharpening of the second eldest daughter's eyes when she heard that.

"I will teach to the best of my abilities, but as I said, there is no need for such a large –"

Soun was cut off from his refusal of the money by Nabiki who hit him in the back of the head with a tray that Kasumi secretly handed her. He dropped back to the futon with a soft thud, Nabiki briefly thought about placing a pillow over his face but dropped that thought reluctantly.

She then turned around and punched the panda in the face, it had sneakily tried to grab one of the stacks when they weren't looking. The punch was enough to launch the heavy animal into the pond outside.

[Animal cruelty] Genma held a sign as he rubbed his nose.

She turned back to Kaito, as Kasumi grabbed the money, and put on her best smile, in her eyes the handsome blonde suddenly became 100 times better looking. "Please, come this way Kaito-sama. I will show you to your room."

Grabbing his pack, he began to follow her. "Do you happen to have a phone here, I need to make an important call."

"Yes we do! Please this way," Nabiki answered as she pointed him to the telephone.

"Thanks, I'll be just a moment, mind taking my pack to my room," the blonde asked.

"Of course," she replied, wanting to stay in the blonde's good side, then took the deceivingly heavy pack from him and left.

Marking the phone number that he was given if he ever needed anything he waited for the other person on the line to respond, which it did only a second later.

"Yeah hey, it's me Kaito. Look I'm currently staying in a place named the Tendo Dojo. I want you to buy me a house near here, can you do it?"

"…"

"Great. Do I have a place in mind? How about the row of houses right across the street?"

"…"

"Yes, those. I want you to buy the properties and demolish the houses. Get the fastest construction company to begin making me a home."

"…"

"I don't care about the cost. Tell your boss that I have the next list of inventions already done?"

"…!"

"Great. I want it done by the end of the week if possible," the blonde said as he hanged up the phone, just in time as Nabiki came back.

"Done," she asked, curious on who he was calling.

"Yep, just needed to call a couple of people to let them know where I am," Kaito explained with a smile. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" he said wanting to start a conversation.

 **A/N: So Ranma isn't going to be living with them forever, just across the street. He will also be selling more future inventions, making him richer as a result. He will also be trolling many of the shows characters, mostly Ranma however.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any other references mention in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I see… I can see how that might give her the wrong impression of men," Kaito said as he stared across the room at Nabiki, who was finishing informing him of some of the daily events in Narima.

"Yep," she said as she finished the box of chocolates that Kaito had given her. Seeing as he could no longer drink coffee, he decided to substitute one addiction for another, sweets being the easiest to get his hands on.

"Well thank you for informing be of this Nabiki. Do you think I could use your bath, I think I might have caught a cold yesterday?" he said as he began to feel the scratchy feeling again.

"Sure, help yourself," she said as she began to get up and leave.

"Could I ask you to warm up the water for me Nabiki?" he asked as he pulled out a 5,000-yen bill from his wallet and offered it to her.

She snatched the bill as soon as she saw it and gave him a smile, "Of course, what was I thinking, you are a guest after all!"

As she left, Kaito began to scratch at his hand. He focused on the itchy sand like sensation until something happened, a small light appeared directly above his hand. "What the heck?"

He waved his hand around until it disappeared, and then tried to summon the curious light again. It took some doing but he was finally able to summon it back again. The last time he checked, this was not normal, he began to play with the small ball by making it appear and disappear at will.

"Could this be chi? It could also be magic. I'll really have to test this out soon," he thought as he finished playing with the light and made it disappear.

He quickly made it to the bathroom, and after placing his clothes in the hamper, he began to wash himself.

Just as he was going to put some shampoo in his hair, he heard the sound of the door sliding open. Turning to the side he saw Ranma in her female form walking in.

He took one look at her and then turned back to applying shampoo. "Hey Ranma, how was your spar with Akane?" he said without worry. This was not the first time they had seen each other naked after all. After two weeks of constantly traveling with the shapeshifting boy they had visited a number of bath-houses and hot-springs, so they had all seen each other naked plenty of times. The key, was to not make a big deal out of it, or else they would both start to feel awkward.

"It was all right," she said as she began to wash herself too. She was also happy that her friend didn't think of her like a girl, even when she changed genders, to him he was always just Ranma.

"Was she any good? Nabiki said that she mostly does it to keep in shape, and take care of any boy problems," he said with his eyes closed to make sure that soap didn't get in.

Ranma dumped a bucket of cold water on herself, "Ah, that's cold! She's okay, but nowhere close to any real martial artist. Hey pass the soap?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure," the blonde said as he fumbled around for the soap and passed it to her. He then filled the bucket with water and got rid of the shampoo on his head.

"So, is she the one you choose to be your fiancé? Hey Ranma, wash my back," Kaito said as he turned around facing the other way.

Ranma did as requested and began to wash her friends back, "I didn't say that. I already told you that I want no part in this hole engagement thing."

"Well yeah, but tell me the truth, if you had to choose one of them, who would it be? Turn around, I'll wash your back," the delinquent looking boy decided to push the issue.

Turning around Ranma decided to remain quiet. Normally washing a girl's body would be Kaito's dream come true, but he just couldn't see Ranma that way. After spending so much time together, they were each other's best friends, and best friends didn't perv on each other, like that. Well, that wasn't true, Kaito could still admire the female body in front of him, but the sexual feeling that usually accompanied such thought was gone.

Once they were both finished they stood up and walked to the bath, not bothering to cover themselves up, Kaito because he had nothing to be ashamed about, and Ranma because she had no sense of female modesty.

Kaito submerged completely into the and watched as Ranma got in, changing back into her male form.

"I'm still kind of curious about how the curse works," Kaito commented.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, since he thought it was pretty straight forward. Cold water equals girl and warm water equals boy.

"Well, I mean, does the curse reset your female form to the beginning, or does it age alongside you. You've been a girl for what? Two weeks right. So, have you had 'it' yet?" the blonde boldly asked genuinely curious.

"'It'. What's 'it'?" Ranma asked confused.

"You know. A visit from Aunt Flo, on the rag, lady business, that time of the month, the crimson tide, the red badge of courage," he said trying to think of all of the terms for period without say it outright.

The black-haired boy just looked at his friend like he was crazy, "What are you talking about? You know I don't have an Aunt named Flo. Also, I've never gotten a badge for being brave before, didn't even know that was a thing?"

Kaito didn't know what to say as he stared at his friend with his mouth open, "Nope. I'm not going to be the one explaining this. I think I'll get out first." He went to get up, but Ranma got up as well.

"Hey, Kaito, you can't just say that. If it's important, then you have to tell me," Ranma said, since by the way that Kaito was avoiding the subject, it must have some bigger meaning.

"Naw man, go ask your father, better yet go ask Kasumi, she looks like the most helpful of the girls," Kaito said as he sat back inside the tub now that Ranma was getting out.

Before Ranma could once again question what he meant, they both turned to look at the door that slid open. There at the entrance was Akane with only a towel covering her front.

'Oh shit,' thought Kaito as the three stared awkwardly at each other. 'Wait! Get yourself together Kaito, this is the moment that all your otaku training has been preparing you for. Secret Gentleman Technique: Eroge Flag!'

Coughing into his fist, Kaito closed his eyes and put on the most disarming smile he could muster, "Oh hello Akane. Ranma was just getting out. Come in, the water is still warm, I'll wash your back for you if you want."

Apparently, she didn't because she calmly closed the door and left.

"Right. I'll need to work on that technique later. Come one Ranma we better get dressed too before she-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"-screams," the blonde finished his sentence.

They hurriedly put on their change of clothes and then raced down the stairs, just in time to see Akane lift the heavy coffee table above her.

A little bit later, after Nabiki and Kasumi managed to calm down Akane enough so that she wouldn't kill their generous guest, they all sat staring at each other, the Tendo's at one side of the table while their guests were on the other side.

Genma was the first to brake the silence, "Where should I begin, I guess this would be a good place," he said as he lunged for Ranma, planning to throw him into the pond outside. The only problem, was that Kaito had chosen to sit in between them, and as soon as he felt Genma step into his personal space, he sent a fist straight at the elder Saotome, launching him away and into the pond.

Looking at his fist, Kaito was confused, "Huh, that was new, never had that reaction before."

Genma emerged from the water in his panda form, greatly shocking the family.

"Oh right," the blonde said as he grabbed the cup of cold tea in front of him and threw it at Ranma's face, turning her back into a girl. "Who made this tea by the way?"

"I did," confessed Nabiki showing her willingness to get on his good side.

"Oh, thanks. Do you accept tips?" Kaito said as he went to get something from his pocket.

"Sure, do handsome," replied Nabiki.

"Great, here's a tip. Stick to money and leave tea making to your sister," he said giving her a smile and handed Ranma a handkerchief.

"Tch," the second eldest said, after having been tricked.

One boring explanation later and the girls were finally aware of the curses.

"So, what about you Kaito. Did you also get cursed while you were there," Nabiki asked wondering if the blonde turned into something too.

"Sure did, when I get splashed with cold water, I turn into a handsome playboy that is known to please women greatly. Unfortunately, mine is permanent, here let me demonstrate. Kasumi do you mind accompanying me to your room," he said as he began to scoot closer to the eldest daughter but had to duck down to avoid the punch aimed at his head, by the enraged youngest. "Hahaha, take it easy. It was just a joke," he said teasingly as he returned back to his position.

Soun nodded in understanding, "I see! I see no problem them."

Turning to his daughter he began to point and name them, "This is Kasumi the eldest, she is 19. Next is Nabiki, she is 17. And last is Akane, she is 16. Choose one and they will be your fiancé.

Kasumi, proving that she wasn't as dull as she appeared, was the first to throw Akane under the bus. "I think Akane should be chosen, seeing as you two are closer in age."

"What!?" came the indignant reply of the girl in question.

"Since you hate boys, and seeing as Ranma is a girl half the time, it should be the perfect match."

"Why you-"

Clapping her hands together Kasumi gave a warm smile and declared, "Then it's decided. Ranma will marry Akane."

"Stop!"

Everyone then looked at Kaito who had spoken out. "You can not decided that, for you see-" he then pointed to Ranma legs who had yet to turn back into a guy again, "those sexy legs and the rest of her already belong to me."

"Kaito! What the hell are you saying!" Ranma said but was then pulled close to the blonde's chest preventing her from further talking.

Kaito looked at the Tendo family that just looked confused, and continued ignoring the struggling Ranma, "I hate that you had to find this way Akane, but the truth is that Genma engagement me to Ranma too. Worry not however, I will always treasure that moment in the bath forever, in fact I have already engraved it in my mind."

"Die! Pervert!" was the eloquent response he received.

"Please Akane, no need to get violent, our love was just never meant to be," the blonde went on, finally letting go of Ranma who struggled to get air back into her lungs.

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" the redhead shouted.

"Ooph, how could you Ranma," Kaito said as he stood up and dramatically fell to the ground like a rejected woman. Taking out another handkerchief he whipped imaginary tears from his eyes, "Are you saying that you didn't get me drunk, seduce me, and then proceeded to have your way with me."

"Oh my," Kasumi said as a blush began to spread on her cheeks.

"Truly, what a coward," commented Nabiki with a grin, having caught on to the blonde's little act and wanting to play along.

"Cowardly pervert," Akane looked at Ranma with a blank look.

"Kaito! Stop saying things out of context!" Ranma screamed at her friend that was still whipping away imaginary tears.

"How could you be so cruel Ranma, you stole my first too, boo-hoo," Kaito said continuing his act, enjoying the reaction he was getting from his friend.

"Oh my!"

"Does your cruelty know no limits."

"(Spit to the side)…"

"I even went so far as to buy an engagement ring," he said as he took out the black jewelry box that he found earlier that day. He opened it for all to see, and the girls leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Wow!"

Nabiki summed up all their thought in one word. The ring in question was made out of pure silver with the biggest diamond they had ever seen surrounded by countless smaller diamonds. The ring was easily 100,000 in American dollars.

"If that's how you feel then I don't need this," he said as he snapped the box closed, and threw it outside with enough strength that it disappeared into the streets, but not before secretly slipping the ring into the inside of his sleeve.

"NO!" came the reply of two people. Genma and Nabiki then ran towards the wall and swiftly climbed over it in search for the ring.

Kaito turned to look at the shocked expressions of everyone, "Well that was fun. Do you think I could have more of your tea Kasumi?"

Seeing as they had yet to react he asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You-What? Why?"

"Huh, oh that. That was all a lie," he confessed.

"So you mean the engament-"

"No, that part was true. Genma got me drunk and made a betrothal contract between Ranma's girl half and me. But no worries I already have a team of lawyers working on breaking it," Kaito said before he put on a thinking pose, "Still, that means that currently me and Akane are engaged to the same person. Isn't that awkward."

"…"

"The fiancé of my fiancé, why that practically makes you family," the troublemaker declared as he but on a silly smile. "Come on, family hug!"

"Touch me and you die!"

"Not the hugging type, I get it. Still I hope to be in your care," he said as he bowed to them until his head touched the floor.

"I don't even know where to start," Akane said frustrated, by all the crazy turns that they had gone through in a single evening.

Unknowingly they had all walked into Kaito's plan. By jamming them full of information before they had a chance to fully process it, the matter of the engagement and the bathroom incident were completely forgotten. Now things wouldn't be as weird between Ranma and Akane, and Kaito wouldn't need to worry about his friend being seen as abnormal, only quirky.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay, today has been full of events and I'm ready to go to sleep. Quick question, Kasumi which is your room again? I tend to sleepwalk sometimes and I would hate to get the wrong room-" he was cut off as he dodged a cup being thrown at him by Akane.

"Just go already!"

"No need to be so crabby Akane, after all were practically engaged too. Hahahaha," he laughed as he skipped out of the room, before the angry girl decided to throw more things his way.

Once he was back in his own room, he dropped the silly smile and put on a more serious face, "Now then, I should begin experimenting with this new ability I seem to have gotten. If I'm right about my theory then that means that I can finally start learn that Hidden Weapons Technique."

He summoned back the small ball of energy back again, this time it being a lot easier, and began to try and manipulate it.

(Scene Change)

He had practiced chi manipulation until early in the morning. Kaito was now able to expand or condense the small ball of chi at his command and coat his skin with a thin layer of chi.

The blonde had some ideas of some real applications of what he learned so far, but he would need volunteers, both willing and unwilling.

He decided that he might as well get ready for the day. Yesterday he had heard of Genma and Soun talking about making Ranma go to the local High school, a crazy place filled with even crazier people if what Nabiki had told him was true. Naturally Kaito decided that he wanted to go, not because of Ranma, but because it would give him front row seats to all their shenanigans. Last night he had made a quick phone call to the same government worker that would be in charge of making him his new house and told him that he needed to be registered at the local high school.

The agent was quick to respond, saying that it would be taken care of by morning. Kaito found it funny how everyone was so willing to bend backwards just so to keep him pleased.

Walking into the kitchen he say that someone was already up.

Inside was the eldest of the sisters starting to prepare breakfast for the rest of her family.

"Good morning Kasumi," he said as he walked inside the small kitchen, making sure to announce his presence so as to not scare her.

"Oh, good morning Kaito, I am just getting breakfast started so you will have to wait for a while," she said giving him a warm smile and then turned back to preparing the food.

Grinning across the room from her Kaito put on a flirtatious smile, "That's fine I don't mind waiting, the view alone makes up for it."

Kasumi hear that turned around and saw the teasing smile and wiggling of eyebrows from the young blonde. She turned back in a hurry to hide the slight warming of her cheeks, having never had anyone flirt so openly with her before.

She was suddenly very self-conscious of herself, not only was she alone in a room with a male, but he was also very handsome. She tensed as she imagined the leering gazes that he was probably given her at the moment, something that was making her heart beat faster in her chest. While she knew that she didn't show much of an outer figure like most girls her age, she was confident enough in her looks to know that she was at least above average. As she absently started cutting the vegetables she could only imagine what he was thinking about right now, filling the pressure of the gazes as they roamed her body up and down.

Meanwhile, Kaito was looking at a completely different direction from Kasumi, he was in deep thought, 'I should start a company soon if I want to really want to spread my ideas. Only problem is I don't know what type of company I should be making, game, medicine, computers, etc. Oh well it's not that urgent anyways.'

"Ouch!"

Startled out of his thought he turned back to Kasumi as she held her hand having nicked her finger.

He walked behind her, taking out a small tin box from the inside of his usual school uniform. Inside was a variety of things needed for emergencies, such as band-aids, needle and threads, a compass and more. He never left home without such kits, never knowing when something might come up.

"Hear let me help," Kaito insisted as he began to treat the small cut and then placed a band-aid with panda on it. "Are you okay, I noticed that you look a little tense?"

Kasumi looked upped at him, being just one inch shorter than the blonde, a splash of red on her face from accidently cutting herself, "N-no, I'm fine, I just didn't get proper rest is all."

Seeing the blush that the other had Kaito didn't believe that, 'Wait. Could this be another flag? Of course! It seems like my spring time of youth is finally here.' "Are you sure, if you aren't feeling well then let me help in preparing breakfast. I'm sure that our sudden stay here was just as much as a shock to you than to us. I would hate myself if I knew that I was the cause of your deteriorating health," he said with his best charming smile. 'How was that? That was a main protagonist line right there, and they said dating sims were useless.'

"T-that's alright you are a guest-" she began only to be cut off by the blonde again.

"Don't worry about it too much, I'm happy to help. I love to cook, and I don't mean to brag but I have been told that I am actually pretty good at it. Here you still look a little tense," Kaito insisted as he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What-" Kasumi asked only for Kaito to begin to massaging her shoulders.

"It's just a little massage. I learned it during my travels in China," he explained as he began to rub her shoulders throw her clothes. 'It's a little harder with the clothes on, but this is a good chance experiment with something I was thinking about yesterday. Secret Gentleman Technique: Hands of Buddha!'

Just as she was about to protest, Kasumi let out a small gasp as she felt her sore muscles give way to a pleasant feeling. Kaito was directly injecting small amounts of his chi through his hands and into her muscles, he ran his fingers in the same direction of where he knew the different muscles were in the back. 'Looks like I can numb certain places through the use of chi. I wonder if I could use the Gentle Fist from Naruto like this?' Kaito might be stronger than before, but he was still an Otaku in his heart, so developing techniques similar to some of the anime he had watched was only logical.

Like before he was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a small gasp, Kasumi had closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his fingers and was breathing only slightly harder than before.

'Time to go in for the kill.' "You still seem a little too tense Kasumi, if you want we could go to your roo-" Kaito was cut off from his proposal as they both heard a crash from outside.

"Ranma! Get up! Your train starts now."

"Damn it Pop! Why did you have to knock me into the pool so early in the morning!"

'The stupid cock-blocking son of a panda!' Kaito thought annoyed.

Kasumi now out of her trance like state was able to compose herself back again and stepped away from the still stunned blonde, "I really should finish having breakfast ready."

"Huh, do you need any help?" Kaito insisted.

"I thank you for the offer but it's not necessary?" she told him with a smile.

"Alright, then. I'm leaving now actually, I need to head to the local high school and finish registering for classes," he backed off as he began to gather his bag.

"Good luck," Kasumi gave him a farewell as she followed him to the entrance.

"Thanks," he said as he finished putting on his shoes, turning back he gave her a slight smirk, "get some rest Kasumi. I would hate if you suddenly caught something, although I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health." He finished by throwing her another flirty look.

Seeing the blush that appeared on the eldest, he turned and walked away looking calm. In his mind he was mentally cheering, 'God damn! I am so cool!'

* * *

 **A/N: So here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. So Kaito is a bit of a flirt but doesn't really mean most of his actions, he just does it because it's fun. He is a self-proclaimed ladies-man and will try to flirt with many women, the complete opposite of Ranma.**

 **It's his way of diffusing the tension between certain characters, like Ranma and Akane.**

 **Next chapter will have him going to school, so look forward to it.**


End file.
